


Trade seats?

by Tilly



Series: Zoids Drabbles [9]
Category: Zoids
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake takes Luke out for drinks four days after the Seismosaurus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade seats?

**Author's Note:**

> My SO mentioned wanting a drabble about Luke too. I'd already done humor, so I went with something more serious this time.

Blake takes Luke out for drinks four days after the Seismosaurus.

Well, it's strawberry soda and dinner, and it's not out so much as it is to the corner booth at a pub. Luke huddles in the window seat, fearing recognition and questions about things still raw.

Blake orders for them both, Luke pointing at the menu while hiding his face in Blake's shoulder. He doesn't even growl when the waitstaff calls them cute, though he glares like he's wishing he were staring out Luke's window instead.

"Thanks," Luke says in a quiet moment.

Blake pats his shoulder. "No problem."


End file.
